


Rogue's Queen

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: AU, Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the Rogue were a lady, the page a (real) lad... Complete and utter <em>crack</em>. (I blame George.) Written for the <a href="http://fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=gdt09"> '09 Goldenlake Drabble Tournament.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogue's Queen

"Lookit that. It's the lad with the purple lamps."

George of Trebond turned at the voice of a woman behind him. She was a brunette, with hazel eyes, dressed in a man's tunic, shirt and breeches instead of a dress.

"Yes, Mistress...." He trailed off, puzzled.

"Alanna Cooper," she folded her arms across her chest, obviously sizing him up. She was a head shorter than he was, even though she looked to be older. "Had my people keepin' an eye on ye, lad. The likes of you don't go unnoticed, hereabouts."

She spoke and dressed like a commoner, a rough and tumble sort. "Mistress Cooper..."

"Alanna," she interrupted him, firmly. "Mistress Cooper's my Ma, see. You stand out here, country boy. Mind yerself, when you come into the city. If'n you find yourself in trouble, come to the tavern called the Dancing Dove."

"Who are you?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Crooked God's teeth, ye mean ye _don't_ know, lad? I was sure all o' Corus knew me by name." She grinned and leaned over to whisper in his ear, then disappeared easily into the market crowd, with a wave.

George frowned. _Queen of the Rogue?_


End file.
